


Demons of the Past

by Barita (Rita_of_Roses)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_of_Roses/pseuds/Barita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker take on Booray's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> YO I FINISHED IT IN TIME KINDA. I had this idea after we had the title for the first ep of season 2 but before we had footage and wanted to finish it before season 2 canon crushes it. So yeah ENJOY.
> 
> See end notes for Creole translations.

Randy and Howard were in the middle of an argument on whether or not The Ninja could take down Godzilla when their principal walked in. “Good morning class. I'm sorry to tell you that Mrs. Driscoll is sick today.” The two turned to grin at each other. “So today you will have a substitute. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you show Mrs. Driscoll.”

Randy paled as the man walked into the room and immediately locked onto him.

“Well hello now class. My name is Mistah Booray.” He closed the door behind the principal and moved to the front desk with a wicked grin.

"Alright we gon take the role now. Rachel Addams."

"Present." Randy turned to Howard, his panic mirrored in his friend's eyes.

"Doug Augustine."

"Present." He searched the room for some way to escape.

"Julian Bryant."

"Present." Acting on pure instinct he dove under his desk.

"Dave Castillo."

"Present."

"Randy Cunningham." He paused, waiting for a response.

"No Randy Cunningham?"

"He's hiding under his desk Mr. Booray." Howard rounded on the boy glaring daggers at him, looking ready to knock the smug grin off his face just before murdering him.

"Well, is that so? What's the matter Mistah Cunningham?"

His pulse pounded in his ears. "I...uh...d-dropped my pencil."

He winced as slow, heavy footsteps echoed through the room. Howard tried to keep calm as the man took long, deliberate steps towards them. Their eyes locked and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Booray flashed him the same crazed smile he had worn when they first met. He stopped beside Randy's desk and leaned over to stare at the hiding boy.

“Well, did'ja find it?”

“Y-yeah.” Randy slowly crawled out from his hiding place and sat back on his stool. He winced as the man clapped him hard on the shoulder.

“I'm glad to hear that, _Mistah Cunningham_.” He grimaced at the mocking utterance of his name as their “teacher” walked back to Mrs. Driscoll's desk and continued taking roll. Randy waited impatiently for him to finish, jumping to the offensive as soon as the last student responded.

"What happened to Mrs. Driscoll?" Randy fought to keep his voice steady, to not worry the other kids, but his eyes burned with the real message. _What did you do to her?_

"Aw don't you go worryin' bout her none. _She_ gon be just fine."

Randy stood, his mouth set in a hard line. "I need to use the bathroom."

The man leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Well that there just too bad. As a substitute teacher, I'm not authorized to write none y'all any hall passes." Randy growled and dropped back to his stool.

* * *

The minutes ticked by far too fast. All around them students talked and joked while Randy and Howard sat trapped in their worst nightmare.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Every attempt at escape had been shot down and they were starting to attract attention.

"Does The Ninja Nomicon have any ideas?"

Randy glanced between his bag and his enemy, turning away as the man shot him a wicked grin. "I dunno. I'm afraid of what he'll do if he sees me shloomped out. He hasn't stopped staring at us once."

Howard placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen. I'll cover you, you know that, right?"

"I know buddy.” He groaned and dropped his head to his desk. “Escaping isn't even the problem. I could've gotten out of here a hundred times already. It's doing it without revealing myself, and that looks just about impossible right now." Randy sighed. “I have to face him.”

Howard blanched, staring wide eyed at his friend. “What? Are you crazy?”

“He's not gonna stop, Howard. He knows who I am now and he'll keep coming back until he gets his revenge. If I don't take care of this now he could reveal my identity or threaten other students, ones who can't defend themselves.”

He couldn't deny the logic in the statement, but he could sure challenge it. “I don't like this plan, Cunningham. It has bad news written all over it.”

“Howard, trust me. I slashed his pouch, remember?” He cracked a smile, feigning much more confidence than he actually had. The bell rang and all around them students rushed to freedom.

Howard sighed. “Fine, but if I don't see you in ten minutes I'm coming after you.”

“I'll be there in two.”

Howard cast him a long glance before turning to leave. Booray followed the last of the students to the door, locking it before turning back to the boy.

“Well now, Mistah Cunningham. How you been?”

“Save it Booray.” Randy pulled the mask over his head with practiced speed. He flipped onto a desk and drew his chain-sickle, holding it as a silent threat.

“If I were you I'd give up now. Without your swamp magic you're outmatched.”

“Boy you think I'm stupid? I di'n walk in here unprepared. Oh yeah, things've changed since I last saw you. I gotta little trick'a my own here.” He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small green ball. Randy's eyes went wide, darting between the ball and the man's Cheshire grin until it began to glow.

“H'oh boy.”

He leapt into the air before the first tendril of green magic left the orb, slashing at the crude hands coming from every direction. The ball seemed ablaze in green fire, spitting more limbs than Randy could count. Something yanked at his head and his heart stopped as the familiar feeling of black ribbons unwinding washed over him.

“No no no no!”

Cold tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs, forcing him to watch helplessly as the snaking arm brought the mask to its master. The man cackled as he flung the boy into a wall. Randy groped blindly for anything he could use as a weapon. This couldn't be it. He repeated the thought over and over as cold green hands threw him to the floor. He struggled to his feet just in time to take another blow to the chest, sending him flying into the glass windows of a cabinet. He gasped for breath and tried to pull himself from the mess, crying out as pain turned his vision white. He collapsed back into the wreckage, drawing shallow breathes that still made him hiss in pain.

Footsteps drew his attention and he turned his head as best he could, squinting through his bleary vision.

“That all–you got–swamp wizard?”

The man frowned and threw him against a desk, his head hitting with a sickening thud. He tried to move but only managed to tumble to the floor. Booray stood over him, grinning triumphantly.

“A-are you–gonna kill me?” He let out a shaky breath and fell into darkness.

* * *

Randy faded into consciousness and immediately wished he hadn't. Pain pulsed through his body, burning at every injury. He cried out, what should have been a scream manifesting as a low whimper. Heavy footsteps drove new spikes of pain into his aching head. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he struggled to get away, only then noticing the tight binds on this wrists and ankles. He turned his head to examine the sturdy metal shelf he was tied to, his eyes lingering a moment on the Nomicon and mask in a far corner before the footsteps came to a stop beside him.

“Well now, look what we got here. Ya sleep well, Mistah Cunningham?”

He glowered at the man standing above him. “Go to hell.”

His smile twisted into a vicious glare. Randy's eyes went wide as a steel-toed boot connected hard with his stomach. He lay limp, wheezing as he tried to blink away the dark spots clouding his vision.

“You best be careful what you say to me boy.” He stepped back and crossed his arms, his glare fading to a slight smirk.

“Mistah Cunningham I'm so glad you awake. I wanted you to see this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an arcane cellphone, quickly dialing a long number.

“Well hello now Mistah McFist.” Adrenaline rushed through Randy's veins and his mind spun in panic. He tried in vain to escape, ignoring the spikes of pain in every movement. “I'd like-ta make a deal with you.”

“Oh now I'm pretty sure you gon want what I got here.”

“Well you see Mistah McFist, I'm over at the high school right now and I got a certain ninja tied up nice 'n pretty for ya.”

“Ooh, I dunno. I was thinkin you could make me an offer.”

“We'll work out the specifics when you get here. Come round the back o' the school and we can do business.” He dropped the phone back into his pocket and grinned viciously at his prey.

Randy grimaced, trying his best to look menacing. “You're–condemning everyone–if he kills me.”

“Aw well that's very sad. Too bad I don't care.” Randy opened his mouth to try to argue his way out, stopping in his tracks as cheery 8-bit music filled the air.

Booray smirked. "Well, you gon get that?"

Randy stared up at the man

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Lemme help you with that." He reached into Randy's pocket and retrieved the phone, hitting the button for speakerphone.

"Cunningham! Where are you?"

"I'm afraid Mistah Cunningham can't answer his phone right now."

"Booray! Tell me what you did with my friend now!"

“Well I be happy to, but I think he should tell you himself.” He dropped the phone and kicked it towards his prisoner. Randy grunted as it slammed into his head.

“Cunningham!”

“It's okay buddy–I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna get out of here–and then we'll go back to your place and–play Grave Puncher. Remember that? The day we–got Grave Puncher V? You found that weird–pink and blue bug. You put it in a jar–and poked holes in the top–and gave it to Miss Zingwald?”

“Cunningham what are you talking about? This isn't the time for-”

“Remember that, Howard. Please.”

“I think that's quite enough now boy.” Randy cried out at a sharp blow to his head.

“Randy? Randy!”

Howard's voice cut out in a blast of static as Booray crushed the phone beneath his boot.

* * *

Howard burst through the shop class door, clutching the threshold as he caught his breathe.

“Mr. Smith, I need to talk to you now.”

The teacher turned his head towards the noise. “Who's that interrupting my class?”

“Howard. Howard Weinerman. The kid Brent tried to kill.” He ignored a murderous look from the boy, keeping his focus on the swordsmith of Norrisville.

“Oh yeah. Why are you interrupting my class?”

“I need to talk to you. Right now. _It's really important._ ”

He slowly set down the piece of metal he was holding. “Keep doin' what you're doin'. I'll be back.” He had barely closed the door when Howard burst, speaking almost too quickly to understand.

“The Ninja's in trouble.”

“What're you talkin' about? Don't you believe in him.”

“Of course I do! Look it's a long story but there's this crazy swamp wizard and he's here and Ninja said he'd be fine but he was late meeting up with me and I want to go check on him and they were gone and the classroom was trashed. You've gotta believe me, please! Help me. Help him.”

Ward Smith's face turned serious, his mouth set in a hard line.

“Wait here.” He disappeared back into his classroom, reemerging with a long metal case slung over his back. Howard opened his mouth to ask about it as Ward Smith jerked him forward by he wrist, setting a pace Howard nearly had to run to keep up with. He tried desperately to catch his breath and ask where they were going but his question was answered as they stopped in front of the principal's office. The swordsmith flung the door open so hard it hit the wall.

“Mr. Smith, what in the world-”

“Put the school under lockdown.”

Slimovitz's eyes went wide at the demand. “What?”

“Someone captured The Ninja.”

He froze for a moment before placing a hand on his desk to steady himself. “But...that can't be. The Ninja can take care of himself and besides we're not supposed to get involved-”

“Save it Irving,” The man snapped at him. “I know you've had your suspicions for a long time. If you don't initiate lockdown right now The Ninja will die, and so will one of your students.”

Slimovitz slumped in his chair, taking his head in his hands. “But...if The Ninja can't handle this then...what can we possibly do?”

“What we have to.” Smith dropped the metal case to the floor, the crash and his expression daring Slimovitz to argue. He flinched away from what would've been a piercing glare but continued to stare up at the man unconvinced.

“I know where they are.” Both heads snapped to Howard where he stood still unnoticed. Slimovitz opened his mouth to question him but something in the boy's face stopped him. He sighed and turned to the intercom.

“Attention students and faculty. Please do not panic. Norrisville High is now under lockdown. A dangerous man has been spotted on campus. Your teachers will instruct you on lockdown protocol. No one leaves their classroom until I give the all clear.”

Mr. Smith nodded and shouldered the case, starting towards the door. “Howard, you stay here with Irving.”

“Like hell I will.” He opened his mouth to argue and froze, his eyes locking on something in the distance. “Shit.” Howard ran to the window, glaring at the dark craft approaching the school.

Slimovitz turned turned to see what was going on. “Isn't that Hannibal McFist's hovercraft?”

“Yeah, and he's the enemy.” Both men shot him a look of confusion. “I know, and it's a long story, but you gotta stop him now.”

Slimovitz stared at the boy a moment longer before flipping a few switches on the soundboard and taking the microphone again.

“Mr. McFist, I'm terribly sorry about this, but this school is currently under lockdown. Please leave Norrisville High airspace or I'll be forced to implement defensive measures.”

The ship hesitated before pulling back to just beyond the edge of the campus.

Howard turned back to the shop teacher. “Right, lets go.”

* * *

“Attention students and faculty. Please do not panic. Norrisville High is now under lockdown. A dangerous man has been spotted on campus. Your teachers will instruct you on lockdown protocol. No one leaves their classroom until I give the all clear.”

Booray turned to glare at the boy lying on the floor.

“What did you do boy?”

Randy cracked a small, triumphant smile. “You made a–big mistake–not taking Howard too.”

“You think you're real clever don'cha _connard_?”

“More clever–than you.”

He growled and stalked towards his captive. “Ya know, boy? I'm sure Mistah McFist would be just as happy with a dead ninja.” He pulled out a hidden knife and brandished it to emphasize his point.

“Then why haven't–you killed me yet?” Randy screamed as the knife came down quick across his face.

“I don't gotta kill you to make you suffer.” He could only gasp for breath as the man drove the knife through his hand.

“Now you listen real careful boy. You make another sound, I'm gon string you up an' gut you like the vermin you are.”

The room tilted sideways, the heavy footsteps distorted, like he was hearing them from underwater. He shivered as his eyes slid closed. When a bright light exploded beyond his eyelids he fought to open them but found himself unable to move at all. He could only listen to the voices, garbled and indistinguishable. He wheezed as the knife was ripped from his hand, only vaguely aware of the trembling through his body and the cold blade pressed to his neck.

“Y'all make one move an' I'll slit the _salaud's_ throat.” He heard the rough, distorted words but they barely made sense to him. He drew one more rattling breath before his world fell away.

* * *

Randy opened his eyes and stared at the bright white ceiling. He tried to turn his head and cringed at the pain in that small movement.

“Cunningham?” His friend's head came into view, the concern on his face striking at Randy's heart.

“Howard?” He jumped at the sound of his own voice, gravely and weak like he was deathly ill. “What's wrong.”

Howard stared incredulous at his friend. “Do you...not remember?”

Randy focused and tried to remember how he got there. “It's...hazy.” He raised an arm and examined the various bandages. “I got pretty messed up, huh?”

He grinned at his friend, Howard rolling his eyes. “You're an idiot.”

He chuckled and carefully lowered his head to the pillow. His face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to remember more of what happened. “What happened to Booray?”

“Don't worry about him,” Randy turned to stare at Howard, the dark, monotone voice unlike anything he'd ever heard from his friend. “He won't bother you anymore.”

“Okay.” He'd find out what happened and what that tone meant later, right now he was exhausted and doubted Howard would talk about it. He reached a hand to his head, inspecting the bandages wrapped thick around his head. “I can't go home looking like this.” A thought struck him, his eyes going wide as he looked around. “Where exactly are we?”

“Nurse's office.”

He cringed. “So then, everyone...” Howard stared at him for a moment before catching on.

“Oh, no. No one knows Booray was after The Ninja, they're all convinced he's just a psychopath and you were the unlucky shoob to take the fall.” He glanced to the door before reaching into his back pack and pulling out the mask and the Nomicon. “Slimovitz knows though. But apparently he'd had his suspicions for a while.” Randy slumped back to the cot, exhaling a sigh of relief.

“Um, there's also...this.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a glowing green orb. Randy gaped at the ball.

“W-what should I do with it?” He snapped out of his trance, thinking momentarily before reaching out to take the orb.

“I dunno, but I'm sure the Nomicon does.” He wrapped it in the ninja mask and carefully settled it into his bag. He sagged back into the cot and the two settled into comfortable silence. Howard watched his friend until he saw his eyes close and his breathing slow. He looked away from his sleeping friend and searched his bag for something to do until Randy was well enough to leave.

“Hey Howard?”

He jumped at the sound of his friend's voice before regaining his composure. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.” Howard opened his mouth to protest–what did Randy really think he would ever not save him?–before his friend's weak smile stopped him and he grasped the deeper meaning of the gesture. He smiled back at the boy.

“You're welcome, Cunningham.”

**Author's Note:**

> Booray's Creole swears:  
> salaud-bastard  
> connard-asshole


End file.
